ironheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomanic Carver
Nomanic Carver is an omni-potent, omni-present being that can exist both within and without a given realm. He generally operates within the same realm as Cerce Tentones. Nomanic Carver is neither a god nor a mortal. He is not a power or entity. He simply is. A term used by scholors for this type of being would be an Eternal Being. History Nomanic Carver has no set beginning or end date, much like a god or other being similar to himself. As such, it can only be inferred as to when the earliest event regarding Nomanic Carver occured. The first historical event that has been recorded to involve Nomanic Carver would be the First Inter-Realm War, which occured not in one specific realm, but many realms at once. In this event, an entity much like Nomanic himself named Daemon, began to possess the hearts and minds of various mortals. One such mortal was Tahloran Televah, leader of Televahn in the realm of Ralaranasin. Daemon's wish was to ascend to the status of a god, specificly the Blood God. As such, he caused all those under his power to begin to wage a war of brutal carnage, killing anything that opposed the will of the 'Blood God'. In response, a number of Eternal Beings declared war on Daemon for various reasons. Nomanic Carver (as of then an un-named Eternal Being; they had no use for names, except the particularly megalomanic), a relatively unrenown Being, did so based on the belief that Eternal Beings were not destined for godhood, but something else entirely. What that something else was, he didn't know nor care, but he believed that it wasn't godhood. As a result, the individual Eternal Beings began to strike back at Daemon, to no avail. It is still unknown as to why Daemon had suddenly become more powerful than the other Eternal Beings; some speculate that it is because Daemon truly had ascended to godhood; others propose that Daemon wasn't in every realm, but rather had possessed someone who then turned a realm in favor of Daemon, thus requiring Daemon to not possess all of a realm. Most Eternal Beings worked in conjunction with other Beings, and attempted to drive him back on every realm at once, only to reach a stalemate of bloodshed. Nomanic Carver, however, took a different approach. Nomanic decided the best aproach was to whipe out Daemon and his followers, the Daemonites, realm by realm, instead of all at once. In order to not draw attention to himself, Nomanic concealed his true identity under the ruse of Nickolaus Carver, and assumed a more physical form in the realm of Ralaranasin, specificaly in the barbaric kingdom of Sarkom. He quickly became acquainted with Sarkora, the first King of Sarkom. This was due to Nomanic's ability to still use his Eternal Being abilities, albeit in a lesser form. After establishing himself as a trustworthy assistant when it came to most matters, Nomanic began to press upon the King to go to war with Televahn. The King agreed, and the First Barbarian War of Ralaranasin was officially declared. After years of fighting, Sarkora felt that the war was unnecessary and costing far too much for far too little gain. As such, he began to withdraw troops and attempt to settle for a peace treaty. In response, Nomanic killed the King and used his physical form as a puppet to carry out orders. Scholars still argue the semantics of the decision today. It is still unknown as to why exactly Nomanic did what he did, whether or not it was for personal gain or for the goals of stopping the Blood God and his worshippers. With Nomanic launching Sarkom wholeheartedly into the war with Televahn, Daemon's forces began to fall back. Victory seemed to be within reach for Nomanic. Yet one factor stood in his way. The human element. Cerce Tentones, a slave of Sarkora who looked up to the King as one would look upt to a friendly, staunch protector, had uncovered Nomanic's murder of the King and allerted the guards. When Nomanic had incapacitated the guards, the young 17 year old slave then picked up a crossbow from one of the guardsmen and fired it through Nomanic's heart in a blind shot of luck. Cerce then ensured that Nomanic (who he thought was a necromancer) could not live again by cutting out his heart and placing it in a Box of Holding that the king had in his bedchambers. It is uncertain what exactly occured when the heart was placed in the box. What is known is that there were no further Nomanic Carver sightings until Sven the One Eyed, a Blood God worshiper (Daemonite) and leader of the Domain of the Blood God, had opened the box while in Calradia. Sven the One Eyed had acquired the box through force after Cerce Tentones was killed. He discovered that the box could only be opened by the use of Cerce's left hand, and thus used the dead appendage to unlock the box. The box was empty. According to Cerce Tentones, Nomanic had been released the moment that the box had been opened. Nomanic had appeared to the dead leader of the Kingdom of Cerantia, presenting him with a choice. Cerce could either live again to defeat his foes, making the world safe and free until the next crisis occurs, or he could remain 'spiritually concsious' enough to watch each and every member of his country die. If Cerce chose to live, he would forever be Nomanic's servant. If Cerce chose to die, his essence (or spirit, ghost, etc.) would inhabit the black box that Nomanic was imprisoned in, and Nomanic himself would posess Cerce's body. Cerce later quoted that Nomanic said that the latter was "not much fun, and devoid of any uncertainty". Cerce chose the path of life, and became Nomanic's eternal servant. When Cerce adressed the Eternal Being as insane, he merely replied "No, manic". From thence forth Nomanic has gone by this name. After the downfall of the Domain in the Third Battle of Osvirklif, where the Blood God/Daemonite followers lost their possessed leader and fled, Nomanic took Cerce from the realm and placed him within Kiwike. Much debate is had on why Nomanic placed Cerce into this realm, as no Daemonite forces were known to exist. It is entirely possible that Nomanic forsaw the comming events, such as the Plague of Grief, The Grand War and the Novan War, and considered them to be possible ties to Daemon. Another theory is that Cerce was placed in Kiwike to build lasting relationships that could help him in the future, such as with Geckosquid. Within Kiwike, Nomanic had little influence over the course of events. Many think this to be due to his knowledge that Cerce would automatically assume the role of unifying leader. The only notable display of Nomanic's power would be when Cerce had uncovered a crypt with intricate traps guarding the entrance. It was here that Nomanic's physical body was supposedly barried. Questions have been raised as to the validity of this crypt, since it was located in an entirely different realm from Calradia. No concrete evidence has been brought forth to prove beyond a doubt that it was (or was not) the official resting place of Nomanic's mortal guise. After the realm was destroyed by the Everflame, Nomanic took Cerce to Calradia once more. The Kingdom of Cerantia had died out due to poor managemeant by Laurel Tentones, Cerce's wife at the time. It had degraded to a point where only a few outlying villages still bore the Cerantian crest. The Domain of the Blood God had fallen, but had not been outright slain. When Cerce confronted Nomanic as to why the Eternal Being had moved him before all the Blood God followers were destroyed, Nomanic stated that "from much evil comes good. And laughs. Laughs are good too." This time, however, Nomanic was more direct on what he required of Cerce. "You are to change this realm, for better or for worse. You are to establish a nation that can run without a leader, and with it. And... dispose of the mindless folowers. The mindful ones, use. Get yourself an army instead of former slaves. And wear something nice for once." Cerce later confided in some of his close friends within Calradia that failure to comply would result in Cerce being forced to live forever under Nomanic's control, instead of being under his control until Cerce's natural demise. Here, Nomanic again took a very hands-off approach as to the ammount of power he displayed. The only known time that his power was used was when Laurel Tentones was revived from the dead at Cerce's request. Later, Laurel came to be an instrument of Nomanic's will, launching a new crusade against the Domain of the Blood God, then lead by Evangelina Raven, former sex slave to Sven the One Eyed and a priest of Daemon. It should also be noted that without Laurel's help, Cerce would not have created the People's Empire of Cerantia, which fit the criteria for Nomanic's nation that he wished. During the course of the Fourth Crusade of St. Lazlo, Cerce was constantly moving for a political end to the war, as Nomanic had never directed Cerce to go to war with the Daemonites again. Category:People Category:Cerantian Lore Category:Eternal Beings